Cutie Mark Crusaders (EG)
(Apple Bloom (Sweetie Belle) (Scootaloo) |hair = (Apple Bloom and (Sweetie Belle) (Scootaloo) |skin = (Apple Bloom (Sweetie Belle) (Scootaloo) |nicknames = Anon-a-Miss |relatives = '''To Apple Bloom:' Applejack (older sister) Big Mac (older brother) Granny Smith (grandmother) To Sweetie Belle: Rarity (older sister) |cutie mark = |voice = Apple Bloom: Michelle Creber (English) Ikue Ōtani (Japanese) Kim Chae-ha (Korean) Joanna Pach-Żbikowska (Polish, Equestria Girls) Weronika Łukaszewska (Polish, Rainbow Rocks) Carmen Lopăzan (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Silvia Gasca (Romanian, Rainbow Rocks) Sweetie Belle: Claire Corlett (English) Taeko Kawata (Japanese) Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska (Polish) Raluca Botez (Romanian) Snežana Nešković (Serbian) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian)}} The Cutie Mark Crusaders' human counterparts appear in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. They are a trio of Canterlot High School freshmen consisting of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, the Cutie Mark Crusaders appear as students of Canterlot High School. Among the three, only Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle have speaking roles. They first appear passing by Twilight Sparkle and Spike in the school hallway; Scootaloo in particular nearly crashes into Twilight with her scooter. Later, in the school library, the Crusaders dance to a music video they uploaded to the internet, but Miss Cheerilee scolds them for using a school computer for non-research purposes and confiscates their speaker. Apple Bloom suggests that it's for the best and points out the video's comments, one of which calls the video the "funniest thing I've ever seen". The Crusaders take this to mean they should try comedy and run off. The Crusaders also appear in the school cafeteria during the Equestria Girls song. Near the end of the film, they attend the Fall Formal dance and fall under Sunset Shimmer's hypnotic trance. When the dance continues after Sunset's defeat, Rainbow Dash picks up Scootaloo and flies her around the gymnasium. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the Crusaders participate as a competing musical act in the CHS Musical Showcase. At the beginning of the film, when Sunset Shimmer offers to help them with their banner, they nervously decline. In the cafeteria, the Crusaders fall under the Dazzlings' spell and face off heatedly against their fellow students. In the Battle of the Bands, the Crusaders wear costumes similar to the ones their pony counterparts wear in The Show Stoppers. They triumph over Derpy's band, but they are eliminated by Flash Sentry's band. At the end of the film, they walk with Sunset Shimmer in the hallway during Shine Like Rainbows. Claire Corlett is credited in the film's end credits as Sweetie Belle, but she does not have any lines of dialogue. Music to My Ears In the Rainbow Rocks animated short Music to My Ears, the Cutie Mark Crusaders pass by DJ Pon-3 on the street while she listens to dubstep on her headphones. Shake Your Tail Apple Bloom briefly appears among a crowd of Canterlot High students during the Rainbooms' performance of Shake Your Tail. While sitting on Big McIntosh's shoulders, she hits a beach ball into the air. Perfect Day for Fun In the musical short Perfect Day for Fun, the Crusaders dance during the Rainbooms' concert and gather together for a group photo with Vice Principal Luna, Big McIntosh, Miss Cheerilee, Spike, Trixie Lulamoon, Granny Smith, DJ Pon-3, and Flash Sentry. My Past is Not Today The Crusaders briefly appear in the animated short alongside other Canterlot High School students, rejecting the reformed Sunset Shimmer during the second verse. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, the Cutie Mark Crusaders make non-speaking appearances. At the beginning of the film, Rainbow Dash gives them a private performance on her guitar. They later appear in the library, in the gym during the CHS Rally Song, and at Crystal Prep Academy's welcoming party. The Crusaders cheer on the Canterlot Wondercolts during the Friendship Games, and they appear in a photograph during the end credits. Depiction in comics In the My Little Pony Annual 2013, Sweetie Belle appears on pages 42-43, and Apple Bloom appears on page 45. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, the Crusaders create the online profile "Anon-a-Miss", posting other students' embarrassing secrets and framing Sunset Shimmer out of jealousy. They eventually come clean and take down the profile, and Sunset and her friends forgive them, but they receive six months of detention from Principal Celestia. Other depictions Chapter books In the My Little Pony Equestria Girls screenplay adaptation Through the Mirror, the Cutie Mark Crusaders have additional dialogue when Twilight Sparkle's friends are distributing pony ears and tails to students. In the second film's adaptation Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle have additional dialogue after Principal Celestia announces the Rainbooms are moving on to the finals. Software The Cutie Mark Crusaders are featured as background characters in Hasbro's Equestria Girls online game V.I.F. Merchandise ''Equestria Girls'' dolls of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were released together in a 3-pack as part of the Target-exclusive Wild Rainbow line and are listed on Hasbro's website. The dolls' packaging names the three "The Cutie Mark Crusaders" with a trademark symbol. Quotes My Little Pony Equestria Girls :Sweetie Belle: We're just seeing how many hits our new music video has gotten. :Apple Bloom: It's just as well, y'all. Some of the comments about our song were really awful. "Epic fail"... "Funniest thing I've ever seen"?! :Sweetie Belle: Funniest thing they've ever seen, huh? My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :Apple Bloom: Uh, no thanks. We're good. :Apple Bloom: No! The Crusaders are gonna win! :Apple Bloom: Boring! My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special :Apple Bloom: Have a good night... Piggly Wiggly. :Sweetie Belle: Aw, c'mon! I can be cool! :Scootaloo: Anon-a-Miss got out of hand. People started sending her other secrets, new pictures... We posted everything. :Sweetie Belle: We're so sorry! We had no idea what would happen to you! :Sweetie Belle: Thanks for inviting me and Apple Bloom and Scootaloo along, even after... what we did. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror :Scootaloo: What are these? :Apple Bloom: My sister used to wear 'em back when she was our age—they rock! And, look, your sister's wearin' 'em, too, Sweetie Belle! :Sweetie Belle: Go, Twilight Sparkle! My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - The Mane Event :Sweetie Belle: Thanks a lot, Rarity! Now my friends and I will never be the rock stars we were obviously meant to be! All because of you. :Apple Bloom: Worst. Sister. Ever. V.I.F. :Sweetie Belle: Hello. :Apple Bloom: Howdy. :Scootaloo: Hi there! Gallery References Category:Supporting characters Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Musical ensembles